powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 19: Female Warrior Scorpion!
is the ninteenth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. This is the third episode of the six-episode DragonRanger arc, it introduces Grifforzer's wife, Lamy and features the return of the two Dinosaur Eggs. Synopsis Bandora calls upon Grifforzer's wife Lamy to supplement her forces when she pursues two brothers who discovered the last dinosaur eggs. Plot On the moon, Bandora is yelling for someone named "Lamie" to appear; as she does, a strange stone roles through the Fairy Forest as the witch tells her the time to defeat Daizyuzin draws near as she continues to role up a flight of stares as scorpions crawl all over the boulder. Geki continues to sit solemnly by a river while hearing a child being bullied nearby. The boy asks what he's doing to his brother as the elder Kazuo protects his younger brother Yuji who cries behind him as the elder claims he'll handle them next time and the younger states he's alright; making Geki remember the battle with Burai prior. Kazuo leads the younger brother away as Yuji states they need to check on the eggs the found by the ocean, alerting Geki; the other Zyuranger appearing the heard that some kids found eggs in a box when fishing in the ocean, with Dan confirming they may be the dinosaur eggs from Dalos Island. Realizing they could be the eggs, Geki runs off to catch up with the brothers and asks them about the eggs; Goushi asks if they are and to show them as the boulder rolls nearby. Yuji, the younger brother, states they can't look while Kazuo tells him to cut it out, stating if the eggs belong to the Zyuranger, they need to return them to the team and leading them as the boulder follows. Traveling to their home, Yuji points they're inside as the boulder approaches. Showing them, Mei confirms them as the dinosaur eggs as Geki tells them that the dinosaurs will return if they hatch but Mei states the bad guys are trying to destroy them and they need to be left with the eggs. Yuji agrees to let them have the eggs as they gather the box, but a scorpion crawling nearby shocks them as the boulder smashes into their home making it shake before leaping on the roof and attacking from there! Attempting the leave, the boulder rolls into the house trying to corner the Zyuranger and rolling throughout as they continue to run being pursued. A strange laugher emerges as the boulder explodes attacking them, revealing itself as a female warrior: the "Lamie" Bandora was referring to. Dan calls her a Dora Monster but Lamie states she's a genuine executive of Bandora's: Secret Agent Lamie. On the Moon, Bandora celebrates Lamie's arrival; when Tottopatt asks who she is, Bandora reveals she was a secret agent chasing the eggs under her orders. Calling for Grifforzer, she decides to let him look in the telescope, shocking him in surprise as Bandora reveals that this is his wife fighting, further shocking the two minions as she calls her a cute wife and calls for Lamie to capture the eggs without breaking them. Lamie fires at the Zyuranger, knocking them down as the brothers watch before she throws orbs that turn into scorpions that explode forcing them to transform to defend themselves. Lamie summons the Golems and the team fight against them scaring the brothers as Geki tells elder Kazuo to take Yuji away from there. Lamie fights Tyrannoranger as Kazuo and Yuji become confronted by Grifforzer but then surrounded when Lamie asks them for the eggs as Yuji tries to protect them; the younger brother falls dropping the box and falling unconscious as Lamie tells Grifforzer to get the box; but Geki flies and blocks them from getting the box as they get away with Kazuo. The Zyuranger check up on Yuji as he calls for his brother and they tell him to hold on as he falls unconscious. On the moon, Bandora's forces dance around a dangling Kazuo as Burai stands bored in a nearby corner; Kazuo yells what they're going to do as the witch declares him as a hostage to get the eggs before declaring more dancing as she states their team as stronger with Lamie on their side. As the scorpion woman embarrassingly embraces Grifforzer, Bandora says they haven't seen each other in 170 million years, with Lamie waiting at home patiently for him to be promoted and returned home; but Bandora returned and stated that if she became an executive and found the eggs together, she would cast a spell enabling Grifforzer to talk; Tottopatt asks for wings himself and Bookback asks to be smarter but the witch tells them she'll do it later after they get the eggs to defeat Daizyuzin, stating that the eggs are alongside Burai and Lamie in her plan. The Zyuranger take Yuji to the hospital as Geki spies the chest with the dinosaur eggs; the boy crying out for his brother. The phone nearby rings revealing to be Bandora, stating that if they want Kazuo back, they need to bring the eggs to them as the elder brother yells to be saved and Geki realizes what has to be done and decides to accept. He tells the team about the deal and Dan wonders if they're going to go through with it; but Geki asks would they rather lose Kazuo instead, making him comprehend. Yuji calls for his brother as Geki declares they'll save him before giving him the Tyrannoranger medal telling him to hold it and it will heal him quickly. Goushi warns Geki he won't be able to turn into Tyrannoranger without it but Geki states it will be alright and tells the team to head out. Out in the open, Bandora cackles as the Zyuranger approach with the dinosaur eggs; Geki approves and shows them to her for the exchange for Kazuo. Tottopatt and Bookback approach telling Geki to drop the eggs and step back as he does for the honest exchange as the vampire throws down Kazuo as promised. Geki tells Kazuo to run when he tells him to as Geki charges to get the eggs back and Mei shoots Tottopatt with a Ptera Arrow before Goushi instructs her to take the boy to a safe place. Bandora summons Golems to hold the Zyuranger off as Bookback uses his gun to shoot at the team as they fight and Geki tells Goushi and the others to transform, allowing them to handle the Golem squad. Grifforzer and Lamie appear and work together bringing their swords together to strike the team as Geki becomes pummeled by the Golems. Yuji continues to show pain at the hospital as the Tyrannoranger medal shines helping him out. As the Zyuranger continue to fight, Tottopatt retakes the eggs and he and Bookback try to escape but Geki attacks them and grabs them away from the duo but is stopped by Burai. The elder Yamato brother charges and pummels his brother before transforming into Dragonranger, attacking him as Geki tells him not to before using Hellfriede to strike the ground and allowing Tottopatt to get the eggs and give them to Bandora, who declares she has them at last before stating she has everything she needs and that she will destroy Daizyuzin in 3 days. Geki asks what she means as she uses her magic to blast the Zyuranger before escaping, the others following. At the West Kanto Hospital, Yuji is discharged and meets up with Kazuo again, as Geki and the others watch before the younger brother gives it back to Geki telling him it helped him heal faster and he thanked him for this. Geki states he's happy and Kazuo also thanks them before the brothers head off once again. However, Geki steps down and shows himself how he isn't clear about all the chaos that's occurring about all the events and Bandora's threat of destroying Daizyuzin. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Kazuo: *Yuji: Notes *This episode shares the same title as Turboranger's thirty-first episode, "Woman Warrior Kirika". *The Dinosaur Eggs previously were seen in "Ep. 10: Monkeys No More!". *This is the last episode where Grifforzer is unable to speak. Errors *When Lamy as a giant boulder is chasing The Zyurangers, Kazzi and Yuuji around in the home, a hand can be seen pushing the boulder. Song *Dolla! ~Witch Bandora's Theme~ DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura